L'amour au bout du monde
by Melymelody
Summary: Lorsque Steve se voit assigner un policier Français dans le cadre d'un échange, il n'est pas enthousiaste. Pourtant, la jeune profileur qui rejoint leur équipe l'impressionne et le trouble...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Le commandant Steve Mcgarett faisait les cents pas devant le bureau du gouverneur depuis une demi heure. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien vouloir son supérieur pour le déranger en plein milieu d'une enquête. Enfin la secrétaire lui fait signe de s'avancer vers le bureau.

G: Commandant, merci de votre patience je crois que vous avez une affaire en cours ?

S: Oui mais nous somme sur le point d'appréhender le tueur.

G: tant mieux. Je vais aller droit au but alors. Vous savez que les gouvernements Français et Américains ont décidé de mettre en place un programme d'échange entre leurs polices. Plusieurs policiers Américains sont déjà partis en France et c'est au tour de notre île de recevoir un officier Français.

S: c'est très bien mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne

G: j'y viens. Le capitaine Drancourt n'est pas qu'un simple policier. C'est un profileur qui nous a été recommandé pour ses états de services. Il faut donc l'affecter à une équipe pour lesquelles ses compétences seront un atout et votre équipe est parfaite.

S: Sauf votre respect, notre équipe est bien comme elle est, nous n'avons besoin de personne.

G: vous avez de très bon résultats, c'est indéniable. Mais je pense que cette collaboration serait un véritable atout. Le capitaine restera dix mois avec nous et ce n'est pas négociable !

S: très bien quand le capitaine arrive-t-il ?

G: dans quatre jours, j'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueil.

S: il n'y aura aucun problème Monsieur.

Et c'est un Steeve en colère et remonté qui revient vers le QG du 5-0 prévenir ses collègues. Comment le gouverneur pouvait leur faire ça ? Il sont déjà submergés de travail et en plus il va falloir qu'ils jouent les nounous pour un officier de la police Française.


	2. Chapitre 1: Première rencontre

Salut à toutes et à toutes!

c'est la première fic que j'ose publier! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à me dire ce que vous en pensez

bonne lecture!

* * *

Lara admirait la vue formidable depuis sa chambre d'hôtel. C'était purement magnifique. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait sur l'île d'Hawaï et qu'elle allait y vivre pendant un an. Il y a trois semaines encore elle ignorait qu'elle serait choisi pour ce programme d'échange. Elle avait été très honorée d'être choisie et n'avait pas mis longtemps à se décider. Après tout elle avait besoin de changement dans sa vie. Certains y aurait vu une fuite, après ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais elle préférait voir ceci comme un nouveau départ et une formidable expérience. En plus à Hawaï !

Bien sur sa famille allait lui manquer : ses parents, sa sœur, son neveu mais ils l'avaient tous encourager espérant bien pouvoir organiser un voyage pour venir la voir.

Lara appréhendait quand même son nouvel emploi. Elle en savait peu sur l'équipe avec laquelle elle travaillerai. C'est une équipe de quatre dirigée par un certain commandant Mcgarett . Elle espérait pouvoir s'intégrer et démontrer ses compétences. Mais pour l'instant, elle voulait profiter de ses quelques jours de vacances et découvrir ces plages paradisiaques qu'elle admirait depuis sa chambre.

Quatre jours plus tard

ça y est c'était le grand jour. Un peu nerveuse, Lara se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Ne sachant pas trop qu'elle était la tenue de rigueur pour travailler sur une île où la température frise les trente degrés à midi, elle avait choisi la sobriété. Elle portait un pantalon léger couleur crème, un tee shirt couleur corail et une veste assortie au pantalon.

Enfin, elle sortie de sa rêverie, son taxi l'attendant devant l'hôtel. Et puis cela ne ferai pas bien d'arriver en retard le premier jour.

De son coté, Steeve mettait la touche finale à son rapport sur sa dernière enquête. Comme à son habitude, il était arrivé le premier. Enfin ses coéquipiers arrivaient les un après les autres, Dany le dernier !

Ils étaient tous regroupés dans la grande salle à discuter de leur Week-end lorsqu'ils remarquèrent une jeune femme errant dans les couloirs à la recherche de son chemin. Les apercevant, elle poussa la porte timidement.

S: on peut vous aider.

L: je cherche le 5-0

D: vous avez frapper à la bonne porte

S: qui cherchez vous ?

L: le commandant Mcgarrett

S: c'est moi

L: je suis le Capitaine Lara Drancourt, je suis là dans le cadre du programme d'échange avec la France. Le gouverneur m'a demandé de me présenter ici.

D: c'était pas un homme qu'on attendait ?

S: en effet, on ne m'a donné que très peu d'informations.

Effectivement Steeve était surpris. Il s'attendait à recevoir un vieux Français bedonnant et arrogant mais pas une jeune femme comme celle devant lui. Il la détailla un instant. Elle devait avoir dans les trente ans, le teint clair, les cheveux long et méchés et des yeux noisettes.

Dany, voyant son ami resté sans réponse repris la parole.

D: Très bien, alors bienvenue chez nous. Moi je suis Dany Williams, lui c'est Chin O Kelly

K: salut moi c'est Kono

D: et lui c'est donc Steve Mcgarret comme vous devez vous en douter.

S: Vous êtes donc profileur

L: oui, je travaille depuis quatre ans comme profileur dans une unité spécialisée qui s'occupe de crimes multiples à Toulouse, dans le sud de la France.

S: Pour les premiers jours vous suivrez toujours l'un de nous en observateur puis après nous verrons.

L: très bien

S: Kono, Chin vous vous occuperez du capitaine aujourd'hui. Vous lui montrerez tous ce qu'il faut savoir sur l'unité. Aujourd'hui la journée devrait être plus calme.

Tout le monde partit donc à ses occupations. Seul Dany reste avec Steeve.

D: tu aurai pu lui faire un accueil plus chaleureux !

S: je n'ai rien contre elle mais j'ai du mal à accepter que l'on nous impose un nouveau membre sans qu'on est pu donner notre avis

D: elle n'a pas l'air désagréable et même plutôt jolie !

S: Dany!

D: quoi, j'exprime juste une opinion objective !

La journée se passa donc calmement ,Lara découvrant grâce à Kono et Chin le fonctionnement du 5-0. Les deux cousins avait l'air très sympa et Dany semblait être le petit rigolo de l'équipe ! Le commandant Mcgarret, lui, était resté froid et distant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais espérait bien le faire changer d'avis sur elle.


	3. Chapitre 3: Première affaire

Coucou je reviens avec deux nouveaux chapitres

Merci à Guest et Rheadoe pour vos reviews ça fait super plaisir! j'espère que vous serez nombreux à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette suite pour l'instant surtout axée sur une enquète et va mettre en avant les compétences de Lara

bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain, une nouvelle affaire attendait l'équipe du 5-0. Le corps d'une femme avait été découvert dans une ruelle, dévêtue, les pieds et mains liés.

Steve et Dany s'était rendus sur la scène de crime ensemble, Lara avait suivi les deux cousins comme l'avait suggérait le commandant la veille.

Sur place se trouvait déjà, Max Bergman , le médecin légiste qui fit de suite bonne impression à Lara. Bizarre, mais qui semblait avoir un lien particulier avec l'équipe.

S: Alors Max qu'est ce que tu peux nous dire ?

M: l'heure du décès semble se situer entre 2 heures et 5 Heures du matin, je pourrai affiner l'heure après l'autopsie. Elle a été étranglée à main nue semble-t-il.

S: elle avait des papiers sur elle ?

M: aucun, j'espère qu'on retrouvera son identité grâce aux empruntes.

Lara se pencha sur la victime et la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Même sans vêtement, on pouvait déjà dire beaucoup sur elle ou sa personnalité.

L: elle prenait soin d'elle : manucure, pédicure, le maquillage semblait soigné. Elle prenait soin de son corps, elle devait faire du sport au vue de ses muscles dessinés. Elle devait être issue d'un milieu assez aisé ou voulait au moins le faire croire.

D: tu déduis tous ça rien qu'en la regardant.

L: c'est l'un des principes du profilage.

S: en attendant de savoir si c'est vrai, Max, fait un relevé d'empreinte.

Après cet échange, chacun parti comme il était venu.

Revenus au QG du 5-0, l'équipe repassa en revue les photos prises sur la scène de crime. Lorsque Steeve reçu un appel de Max.

S: tu peux parler, tu es sur haut parleur.

M: notre nouvelle capitaine a raison. Notre jeune femme s'appelle Naomie Watson, 30 ans, assistante d'un célèbre avocat. Elle avait un bon train de vie. Elle a été tuée vers 4h30 ce matin, étranglée à l'aide d'un filin de type pèche au vue des marques.

S: tu as remarqué autre chose.

M: elle avait une marque invisible sur la main, visible uniquement à la lumière moire. Un sigle : VL.

D: ça ressemble aux tampons que font certaines boites de nuit sélects.

S: OK merci Max. Chin, Kono et Lara vous allez creuser cela, avec Dany on va aller rencontrer son supérieur. Au fait Lara, bonne déduction.

L: Merci

Lara souri intérieurement. Elle avait réussi à montrer à Steve qu'elle pouvait être autre chose qu'un boulet.

Leurs différentes recherches les amenèrent sur deux pistes : le sigle correspondait au logo d'une discothèque proposant des after works : le Violet Line. Ensuite ils découvrirent qu'une affaire plaidée par Naomie pouvait avoir un lien avec son meurtre. Elle avait défendu un individu, nommé John Edison, accusé d'avoir tué trois femmes en les étranglant et les abandonnant nues dans des ruelles. L'homme avait toujours clamé son innocence. Malgré des preuves indirectes et une défense acharnée de Naomie, l'homme avait été condamné à la perpétuité.

C: c'est une vidéo floue de l'homme déposant sa victime dans une ruelle qui a fait penché le verdict. On ne voit pas grand chose mais cet homme ressemble à notre accusé.

L: ça a suffit pour le faire condamner ?

S: apparemment oui, il est incarcéré à la prison fédérale. On va aller le rencontrer.

L: je me permet une hypothèse : si cet homme a été jugé coupable à tort, le véritable assassin a pu vouloir montrer aux yeux de tous l'erreur commise. Certains tueurs sont tellement narcissiques que cela leur est insupportable de savoir que leur œuvre est attribuée à quelqu'un d'autre.

S: tu as peut être raison. Tu va venir avec Dany et moi rencontrer Edison.

La rencontre avec cet homme a conforté les présomptions de Lara.

L: il n'a pas le profil d'un tueur et Naomie semblait l'avoir compris au vue de la façon dont elle avait construit sa défense.

S: Mais pourquoi le tueur s'en est pris à elle alors.

L: il est possible que dans son esprit, l'avocate ne l'ai pas suffisamment défendu et qu'elle est responsable de sa condamnation et du fait que lui, le vrai tueur, ne soit pas reconnu.

S: il faut trouver le lien entre les meurtres précédents, celui-ci et le sigle retrouvé sur la main de Naomie. Il est temps d'aller boire un verre au Violet Line.

Au VL, ils avaient appris que la victime fréquentait souvent ce bar. Le Barman, Tommy Andrews n'a d'ailleurs pas caché qu'il lui portait beaucoup d'intérêt et qu'il l'avait même invité à sortir ce qu'elle avait toujours poliment refusé. Ce barman n'avait fait bonne impression à personne : il semblait imbu de sa personne, arrogant et trop sur de lui.


	4. Chapitre 4: Nouvelle Victime

Chapitre 4: Nouvelle victime

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe eu la désagréable surprise de découvrir que le meurtrier avait fait une nouvelle victime. Ils s'étaient donc rendus sur cette nouvelle scène de crime.

M: la victime s'appelle Erika Moore, 33 ans, agent immobilier spécialisée dans les maisons de luxe.

K: elle ressemble beaucoup aux premières victimes de notre tueur.

L: ce qui confirme que le meurtre de Naomie était une vengeance. Avec celui là, il nous dit qu'il est revenu et qu'il n'a pas fini de faire des victimes.

Ils rentrèrent au 5-0 enquêter sur le passé de la jeune femme et découvrirent qu'elle aussi fréquentait le VL. Soudain le portable de Mcgarret sonna

S: oui Max on t'écoute.

M: elle est morte vers 4h00 ce matin de la même manière que Naomie et a eu des relations sexuelles peu avant sa mort.

L:c'est un fait nouveau par rapport aux autres victimes.

M: et je peux même vous dire avec qui car ces deux là ne s'était pas protégés. Et le jeune homme est fiché pour agression. Il s'agit de Tommy Andrews.

S: le barman du VL. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on est une discussion avec lui !

Dany et Steve allèrent donc chercher le barman pour l'interroger au 5-0.

Lara, Chin et Kono assistaient à l'interrogatoire à travers la vitre sans teint disposé sur coté de la cellule d'interrogatoire que Lara a de suite qualifié de lugubre.

Quelque chose chiffonnait Lara. Tommy n'agissait pas comme un tueur en série froid et calculateur. Il était très nerveux mais continuait à faire le fanfaron jusqu'à ce que Steve l'accuse directement d'être l'auteur de ces crimes.

Steve sorti de la salle suivi de Dany quand Lara l'interpella

L: Steve je crois qu'on fait fausse route avec Andrews


	5. Chapter 5: Vive confrontation

Coucou! me revoilà avec la suite de ma fic. le tension monte d'un cran entre nos deux héros!

dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

Chapitre 5: vive confrontation

S: Comment on fait fausse route ! Au contraire les preuves s'accumulent contre lui : il travaillait dans la boite que fréquentait les victimes, son ADN a été trouvé sur l'une d'elle et il n'a pas caché son attirance pour Naomie.

L: justement, c'est un peu trop facile

S: parce ce que tu est contre les affaires faciles !

L'échange commençait à devenir vif ce qui n'échappait pas aux autres membres de l'équipe

L: là n'est pas la question mais Andrews ne correspond pas au profil. C'est un homme arrogant, narcissique, je suis d'accord mais il n'est pas capable de la maîtrise et du sang froid nécessaire pour tuer ces femmes.

S: je n'en suis pas sur

L: ce sont des meurtres prémédités, calculés, il apporte le filin avec lui pour les étrangler, il faut de la patience pour déshabiller les corps et les disposer comme il le fait. Il n'est pas capable d'un tel mode opératoire. Et en plus, il ne serait pas capable de refouler ses désirs s'il avait la possibilité d'assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles comme il semblait en avoir pour Naomie. Hors il n'y a pas eu de rapport dans son cas, ni dans tous les autres.

S: Sauf pour Erika. Écoute, moi je m'appuie sur les preuves.

L: tu crois que le travail de profilage que je fais ne sers à rien !

S: En tous cas je veux être sûr des hypothèses que l'on avance et cela se fait grâce aux preuves. Il faut vérifier ses alibis pour tous les autres meurtres, après on verra.

Sur ces paroles il sorti laissant Lara hagarde, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son supérieur.

Dany, lui suivi Steeve comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

D: tu peux me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer là !

S: ça va Dany n'en rajoute pas !

D: attend tu viens de t'attaquer sans raison à un membre de l'équipe alors qu'en plus, je crois qu'elle a raison !

Steve resta quelques secondes silencieux, lui aussi pensait que son raisonnement était bon.

S: moi aussi, j'y crois à ce qu'elle a dit mais c'est la façon dont elle le déduit qui me déstabilise, j'ai l'habitude de me fier aux preuves et elle a une façon radicalement différente d'appréhender les choses.

D: ouah, elle te déstabilise !

S; non, j'ai dit que sa façon de travailler ne m'est pas familière

D: non, j'en suis sûr, elle te déstabilise parce que même si elle est nouvelle ,elle n'hésite pas à s'opposer à toi, à te faire face et tu aime ça ! En fait elle te plaît bien notre nouvelle équipière !

S: arrête Dany avec ta psychologie à deux sous et vérifions plus tôt l'alibi de notre suspect.


	6. Chapter 6: Excuses et détente méritée

Coucou! dans ce chapitre qui est plus long que les autres la tension retombe entre nos deux protagonistes!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6:Excuses et détente bien méritée

il s'avéra qu' Andrews avait un alibi pour chacun des meurtres et en particulier celui d'Erika.

Ils étaient tous dans la grande salle du QG . Lara sa sentait encore bouleversée par l'altercation avec Steeve. Cet homme semblait très compétent, intègre et motivé par son travail mais elle ne comprenait pas cette animosité à son égard et envers sa profession. Néanmoins, elle décida de mettre tous cela de coté pour se concentrer sur l'enquête.

De son coté aussi, Steve repensait à cette dispute. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir comme cela. Il décida qu'il lui fallait s'excuser auprès de Lara mais pour l'instant l'enquête devait être leur priorité.

D: nous revoilà à la case départ. Rein ne semble relier l'ensemble de nos victimes à part d'avoir toues fréquentées le Violet Line.

C: il faut se concentrer sur les clients du bar et les hommes présent au VL les soirs de chaque meutre.

S: ok, on va se partager les vidéos de chaque soir car il y a beaucoup à voir. Chin, Kono et Lara ensemble et moi avec Dany.

Lara fut déçu d'être encore évincé par Steve mais rejoignit ses autres collègues qui eux appréciaient son travail.

Les efforts de tout le monde porta ses fruits car un homme apparaissait sur toutes les vidéos.

L: il est intéressée par elles mais ne les aborde pas, il les épie, les étudies puis quand elles sortent il les suit. Il doit les attaquer un peu plus loin à l'extérieur, lorsqu'il est sur qu'il n'y a pas de caméra.

S: ça se tient. Est ce qu'on a un résultat pour la reconnaissance faciale.

K: oui il s'appelle Benjamin Garber. Il est fiché car pas Américain mais anglais. Il a été fiché à son entrée sur le territoire avec un visa de travail, il est architecte. Et on a une adresse.

D: il risque de ne pas se rendre facilement

L: tu as raison, il voudra faire un dernier coût d'éclat. Il pourrait vouloir mourir sous les balles de la police.

L'équipe se rendit donc à l'adresse de Garber qui comme prévu résista à son arrestation. Chacun essaya de le garder en vie mais son comportement contraint un policier du district, venu en renfort, de tirer et de l'achever.

La première affaire de Lara venait de se clôturer. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu y contribuer mais mal à l'aise concernant la réaction de steve. Justement, elle vit se dernier se diriger vers elle.

S: Écoute Lara, je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement, je ne t'es pas faciliter la tache.

L: c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire

S: j'ai eu du mal à accepter que l'on m'impose un autre membre dans mon équipe et c'est une façon nouvelle d'envisager les enquêtes. Mais je dois bien avouer que ton aide nous a été précieuse. Alors j'espère que tu acceptera mes excuses et que l'on pourra bien travailler à l'avenir.

L: Excuse acceptée. Je suis soulagé que tu m'accepte dans l'équipe car j'ai vraiment envie de travailler avec vous !

S: A la fin d'une enquête, on va tous prendre un verre et manger un morceau chez notre ami Kamekona qui a un snack en bord de plage. Ça te dit de venir ?

L: bien sur, mais qu'est qu'il propose exactement comme nourriture ?

S: ah ça, je t'en laisse la surprise !

Toute l'équipe se retrouva donc chez Kamekona.

Ka : salut mes amis. Et mais je vois qu'une belle demoiselle s'est glissée parmi vous !

D: je te présente Lara qui va travailler avec nous pendant un an. Lara, voici Kamekona, le spécialiste des crevettes épicées.

Ka j'espère que tu aime ça !

L: il me tarde d'y goûter !

D: tu ne sais pas les risques que tu prend

L: j'aime vivre dangereusement

Ka : je l'aime déjà !

Ils furent rapidement rejoint par Adam, le fiancé de Kono, Gabby, la petite amie de Dany et Katherine, celle de Steve. Une fois les présentations faites, ils s'installèrent autour de la table et la discution s'anima. Lara se rendit compte à quel point ce groupe pouvait être soudé bien au delà de l'aspect professionnel. Tout le monde riait et s'amusait. Ceci la rendit nostalgique un instant de sa bande d'ami qu'elle avait quitté mais chassa vite cette tristesse pour se mêler à la conversation.

D: Lara, parle nous de la France. J'ai toujours rêver de voir Paris.

L: c'est un très beau pays mais votre île est tout aussi sublime

G: visiter la France c'est une bonne idée, j'adorerai !

D: le bon vin, la bonne cuisine, les grèves aussi je crois !

L: nous sommes les spécialistes de la contestation mais c'est ce qui fait notre charme !

Ka : je suis aller en France une fois. Notre bateau avait accosté quelques heures à Toulon.

S: c'est vrai, je ne savais pas

Ka : je suis pleine de mystère !

S: et j'adore ça !

Lara ne pu s'empêcher d'observer les deux amoureux. Il semblait bien se connaître et être très complices. Elle ressentie alors comme une pointe de jalousie mais refusa de l'identifier comme tel. Son supérieur l'intriguait elle devait bien le reconnaître. Il était plutôt pas mal, même carrément à tomber. En plus il avait ce petit air mystérieux qui lui donnait encore plus de charme.


	7. Chapitre 7: une soirée entre fille

Bonjour à tout le monde!

me revoici avec la suite de ma fic. les relations entre Steve et Lara vont prendre une tournure inattendue. je vous laisse découvrir les deux prochains chapitres!

merci pour les reviews que vous me laisserez!

Chapitre 7 : une soirée entre fille

Cela faisait quatre mois que Lara était arrivée à Hawaï. Elle s'était accoutumée à la chaleur et sa peau s'était recouvert d'un beau voile allé. Elle avait réussi à trouver sa place et faisait maintenant partie intégrante de l'équipe. Elle s'entendait bien avec tous et n'avait jamais plus eu de dispute avec Steve.

Kono était même devenu une amie et tentait de lui apprendre le surf. Elle s'était liée aussi d'amitié avec Gabby et Katherine bien qu'elle est toujours plus de retenue avec cette dernière.

Cette semaine là, l'équipe avait bouclé une enquête particulièrement difficile et tout le monde avait besoin de détente. Kono avait proposé pour le samedi soir une sortie entre filles dans un nouveau bar à la mode. Les garçons avait donc décidé de leur côté d'une soirée bière et mach de football américain chez Steve.

Les filles s'était retrouvées chez Lara. En effet, toutes s'étaient mise en tête qu'il était temps pour elle de rencontrer un beau Hawaïen. Elle voulait donc être sure que Lara choisirait la bonne tenue.

L: les filles, vous êtes sure du choix de cette robe ?

K: absolument, tu es superbe, ils vont tous te tomber dans les bras !

G: de toute manière tu n'a plus le temps de te changer

Lara se regarda encore une fois dans la glace. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'ai pas l'habitude de s'habiller sexy, elle aimait d'ailleurs se sentir belle et désirable, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas songer à plaire et elle n'était plus très sure d'elle. Elle portait un robe divine, d'un bleu profond, dos nu, moulante, s'arrêtant au dessus de ses genoux. Ses cheveux était retenu en un chignon coiffé/décoiffé. Elle portait un maquillage plus appuyé que d'habitude mais sans trop. Elle se trouvait finalement jolie et décida d'arrêter de réfléchir et de s'amuser.

Les quatre filles arrivèrent donc au Lagon bleu et prirent une table près de la piste de danse. Rapidement, elles attirèrent les regards masculins, étant toutes les quatre très en beauté.

Elles passait une excellente soirée, rigolant et dansant comme des lycéennes !

Pendant ce temps là, chez Steve, les garçons s'amusaient moins. Le match était inintéressant, leur équipe était en train de se faire battre en beauté.

D: les mecs, ont est vraiment idiot, on est là à s'ennuyer ferme pendant que les filles s'éclatent !

C: t'a raison, ce match est vraiment nul. Je suis sure qu'elles au moins elles s'amusent

D: si on les rejoignait !

S: tu crois qu'elles nous en voudrons pas, après tout c'est elles qui ont choisi de faire une soirée fille.

D: mais non ,les filles aiment qu'on les surprennent !

Les garçons se mirent donc en route direction le Lagon bleu où les filles dansaient sur la piste.

C'est là qu'un beau jeune homme se rapprocha de Lara pour l'inviter à danser le zouk qui venait de commencer. Lara accepta dans l'euphorie du moment. Il s'appelait Benjamin et dansait très bien. Il n'a pas chercher à cacher son intérêt pour elle et Lara s'en senti flatter. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cela. Ces derniers mois en France avait été dur et sa vie amoureuse était le cadet de ses soucis. Alors elle profita du moment et accepta une deuxième danse langoureuse avec lui pendant que les filles regagnaient leur table. C'est à ce moment là que les garçons arrivèrent dans la salle.


	8. Chapitre 8: Jalousie

Chapitre 8 : Jalousie

Danny repéra les filles à leur table et se dirigea donc vers elles.

D: surprise !

G: Danny, mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

D: je m'ennuyais trop de toi !

G: c'était surtout le match qui était ennuyeux

D: un peu aussi

S: on avait envie de finir la soirée avec vous

Steve se dirigea alors vers Katherine pour l'enlacer. Puis ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table.

C: mais où est Lara ?

K: oh Lara profite de sa soirée !

Ka: dans les bras d'un beau jeune homme !

Tous se retournèrent vers la piste pour découvrir Lara se déhanchant dans les bras de Benjamin. Elle semblait ne pas s'être rendu compte de leur arrivée.

Steve eu un choc en la voyant. Elle était magnifique dans cette robe et cette danse sensuelle ne la rendait que plus belle. Il fini par la quitter des yeux et vit l'homme chanceux avec lequel elle dansait.

Il sentit son sang bouillir. Il le connaissait. C'était un coureur de jupon qui collectionnait les filles. Et sa prochaine cible était Lara. Il était étonné que la profileuse en elle n'est pas devinée les véritables intentions de Benjamin.

Enfin, Lara se rendit compte de l'arrivée des garçons et se décida à quitter la piste non s'en avoir d'abord promis à Benjamin de revenir le voir dans un moment.

Elle salua tous le monde et s'engagea dans une conversation avec Kono au sujet de sa nouvelle rencontre.

Steve, lui, restait silencieux, observant Lara. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait jaloux, mais ressentit l'irrépressible besoin de protéger Lara de cet homme. Il devait lui parler, la mettre en garde contre lui.

Mais, il ne put le faire car Benjamin se trouvait déjà à coté de Lara, lui parlant au creux de l'oreille. Elle se leva et prévenu Kono qu'elle revenait.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour Steve. Lara ne revenait pas et cela lui était insupportable de la savoir avec ce type. Il décida d'aller prendre l'air pour se calmer.

Mais une fois dehors il vit Lara sur le parking penchée contre une décapotable embrassant son passager. Puis la voiture démarra et Lara se dirigea vers l'entrée du bar où se trouvait Steve.

L: Steve tu est là. Tu prend l'air c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud là dedans.

S: c'est ton nouveau copain et toi qui avait fait monter la température

L: je te demande pardon !

S: arrête de faire l'innocente !

L: de quoi tu te mêle Steve !

S: je connais Benjamin et ce n'est pas un mec pour toi

L: et comment tu sais ce qu'il me faut ?

Lara n'en revenait pas de la scène que lui faisait son supérieur. Elle avait passer une bonne soirée et lui était en train de tout gâcher. Quand à Steve, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière et il faillait faire comprendre à Lara qu'elle allait finir par souffrir avec un type comme cela, ce qu'il ne pourrai pas supporter.

S: c'est un homme à femme. Il cherche uniquement à te mettre dans son lit et puis passera à une autre

L: c'est peut être ce que je veux

S: je n'y crois pas

L: non mais pour qui tu te prend pour me faire la morale? Tu n'est ni mon père, ni mon frère et encore moins mon petit ami alors avec qui je couche ne te regarde pas !

S: je suis ton supérieur et ton état d'esprit peut influer sur ton travail.

L: tu veux dire c'est le supérieur en toi qui parle!

S: je dois veiller à l'équilibre de l'équipe

L: j'y suis, tu ne voulais pas de moi dans l'équipe depuis le départ et tu cherche une excuse pour me mettre dehors

S: arrête il ne s'agit pas de cela !

ils ne purent continuer leur conversation, car les autres sortaient du bar. Il se faisait tard et chacun voulait rentrer dormir. Lara et Steve se quittèrent donc sur cette dispute au goût d'inachevée.

* * *

Voilà, la suite au prochain épisode! j'espère que ma fic vous plait et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez!


	9. Chapter 9: Questionnements

Coucou je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre; Merci à Sandy 198802 pour ta review. dans ce chapitre la jalousie de Steve est encore à l'honneur!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Questionnements

Lara n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de repenser à cette soirée qui avait si bien commencée. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Steve et son discours moralisateur.

Certes, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait sans doute pas tort au sujet de Benjamin. Elle devinait bien qu'il ne cherchait qu'à la mettre dans son lit. Mais la réaction de Steve l'avait poussée dans ses retranchements et elle s'était braquée. Elle était si en colère contre lui, même maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans son lit.

Elle du reconnaître qu'en plus d'être en colère, elle était troublée par cette réaction. Elle revoyait encore le regard perçant qu'il avait posé sur elle. Il semblait réellement inquiet et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures, elle s'en voulue d'avoir réagit de façon si excessive.

De son coté, Steve aussi n'arrivait pas à dormir. Allongé au coté de Katherine, il ruminait sa dispute avec Lara. Il était gêné de repenser à tout cela alors que Katherine dormait juste à côté. Finalement, il se leva pour aller prendre l'air sur sa plage privée.

Là, face à l'océan, il pu reprendre sans culpabilité le cours de ses pensées. Il se sentait confus, perdu face à l'avalanche des sentiments qu'il avait ressenti lors de cette soirée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ressenti autant de jalousie. Après tout, il était en couple avec une superbe jeune femme et il en était heureux. Pourtant, ce soir, cela n'avait pas l'air de compter. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il ressenti alors un sentiment de danger. Toute la vie qu'il s'était construite semblait pouvoir être mise en danger par ce genre de réaction. Il ne devait plus réagir comme cela et considérer Lara comme une simple équipière et rien de plus car il y aurait trop à perdre.

Le Lundi suivant, l'équipe se retrouva pour traiter une nouvelle affaire de meurtre semblant être mêlée aux Yakusas. Durant tout le briefing, Steve évita de de s'adresser directement à Lara, bien décidé à mettre de la distance entre eux. Il pris même soin de la mettre en équipe avec Chin alors qu'il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de la prendre avec Dany et lui.

Lara aussi évitait le regard de son patron et fut soulagé de partir avec Chin. Elle savait qu'il faudrait qu'ils s'expliquent mais préférait encore un peu retarder l'échéance. Elle ne voulait pas laisser cette dispute détériorer ses relations avec Steve.

Malheureusement, l'heure des explications ne vient pas, Steve évitant soigneusement de se retrouver seul avec Lara.

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que cela durait et le reste de l'équipe commençait à se poser des questions. Steve était anormalement froid et distant avec Lara et cette dernière semblait énervée et déçue de ce comportement.

En voiture avec Steve, Danny décida de faire part de ses inquiétudes à son ami.

D: Est ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec Lara ?

S: il ne se passe rien

D: arrête de me mentir, depuis plusieurs semaines, vous vous adressez à peine la parole et tu semble fuir les tête à tête avec elle comme le virus Ebola.

S: c'est vrai que c'est un peu compliqué

D: qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Steve n'était pas sûr de vouloir tout raconter à son ami mais il avait besoin d'en parler car il savait plus comment faire et comment réagir face à Lara. Il lui raconta donc toute la dispute en omettant toute la partie sur la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie. Malheureusement, son ami ne fut pas dupe.

D: je rêve ou tu a été jaloux de ce Benjamin !

S: pas du tout, je m'inquiétais juste pour une amie

D: tu es sûr qu'elle est juste une amie pour toi ? Car vu de l'extérieur on dirait que tu commences à ressentir quelque chose de plus fort pour elle.

S: non pas du tout, je suis avec Katherine et je suis bien avec elle.

D: ça n'empêche pas le reste. En tout cas ça serait bien que tu face la paix avec elle car tout cela va se répercuter sur toute l'équipe si ça continu.

Steve dut reconnaître que Dany n'avait pas tord, cela allait nuire à l'équilibre de l'équipe. Il faillait qu'il puisse parler à Lara et s'excuser. Que leur relation redevienne normale mais Steve tenait néanmoins à garder quelques distances avec elle. Il ne devait pas développer plus de sentiments pour une jeune femme à ses ordres qui serait, en plus, repartie dans quelques mois.

Il se promis dès le lendemain de lui parler. Mais une nouvelle affaire allait bousculer ses projets.


	10. Chapter 10: Tueur en série

Salut à tout le monde! me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. ma fic prend un nouveau tournant avec ce chapitre que je vous laisse découvrir!

Merci à toi Camille0607 pour ta review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir! c'est super de voir que ce que l'on écrit peut plaire. je te rassure, il y aura encore des moments où la jalousie de Steve mais aussi de Lara seront à l'honneur!

continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Tueur en Série

Ce matin là Steve arriva bien décidé à parler à Lara mais Chin l'averti qu'une nouvelle affaire les attendait.

Ils se rendirent donc tous sur la scène crime et découvrirent le corps inanimé d'un jeune facteur sur lequel était penché Max.

M: cet homme a été étranglé avec la corde que voici vers 6h00 du matin, il devait commencer sa tournée.

L: il s'appelle Derek Curtis, c'est mon facteur, mon appartement n'est pas loin.

M: toutes mes condoléances, je peux vous dire que le tueur n'a pas pris de précaution, il y a des résidus de peaux sur la corde. Je vais rentrer au labo et les faire analyser de suite.

Le reste de l'équipe reparti au 5-0 Sauf Lara parti au centre de poste du quartier interroger les collègues de ce pauvre Derek.

Au 5-0, toute l'équipe était regroupée devant l'écran du grand ordinateur tactile.

C: Max vient d'envoyer les résultats de l'analyse ADN trouver sur la corde. Cet ADN est fiché et on a eu rapidement une correspondance. Il s'agit d'un Français, Christophe Dunard, 41 ans.

Il afficha sa photo en grand au moment où Lara entrait dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle vit la photo, elle se figea, incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle se revit un an en arrière, face à son pire cauchemar. Les autres avait remarqué sa présence et sa réaction. Dany l'interpella ce qui la sortie de sa torpeur. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette pièce sous leurs regards interrogateurs et se précipita vers la sortie. Inquiète, Kono la suivie.

Après un instant, les garçons reprirent la lecture du dossier de leur suspect.

C: il a été inculpé de quatre meurtres en France et de kidnapping sur un officier de police l'année dernière. Il s'est évadé de la maison d'arrêt de Toulouse il y a deux mois.

S: Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait aujourd'hui à Hawaï ?

D: surtout qu'il s'est attaqué à un homme, alors que les quatre meurtres en France était sur des jeunes femmes.

S: Chin, tu dit qu'il a aussi Kidnappé un officier de police.

C: oui, attend je regarde dans le dossier. Il s'en est pris à l'officier chargé l'enquête une certaine... oh non !

S: quoi qui y a-t-il ?

C: ce flic c'est Lara !

Steve eu un véritable choc. Lara avait été victime d'un tueur en série et ce dernier était à Hawaï. Chin et Dany n'en revenait pas eux aussi.

S: je comprends pourquoi elle était si bouleversée en voyant la photo.

C'est à ce moment là que Lara revint avec Kono. Dany, le plus proche de la porte et le seul capable de bouger vint à sa rencontre. Le regard plein de compassion il demanda à Lara si ça allait. Mais elle ne pu lui répondre car, si elle laissait place à ses sentiments, elle s'effondrerait complètement. Au lieu de cela, elle préféra leur parler de l'affaire.

L: j'ignorai qu'il s'était évadé.

S: apparemment il y a deux mois. Si tu te le sens, est-ce que tu peux nous parler de l'enquête d'y il a un an.

En disant cela il s'était rapproché d'elle et elle pu lire dans son regard une profonde inquiétude mais aussi la volonté de lui transmettre sa force pour pouvoir tenir le choc.

L: tout a commencé il y a un an et y demi avec le meurtre de deux jeunes femmes kidnappées à deux mois d'intervalle. On m'a demandé d'intervenir sur ce dossier pour dresser le profil de ce tueur. Mais il ne laissait aucun indice derrière lui et l'enquête piétinait.

Puis un troisième cadavre a été découvert et la police à été très critiquée par les médias. Mes supérieurs m'ont alors demandé pour calmer la presse de leur parler, de livrer mes conclusions de profileur. Cela a fait réagir le tueur qui a appelé le commissariat en demandant à ne parler qu'à moi.

Il m'a lancé le défi de le retrouver avant son prochain meurtre. Régulièrement il m'appelait, nous narguant, disant qu'on le retrouverait jamais. Pourtant, j'avais réussi à tisser un certain lien avec lui et l'enquête progressait tant et si bien qu'on a faillit l'attraper le jour où il a fait sa quatrième victime. Il était alors fou de rage et a menacé de faire encore plus de victime. Ce que je n'avais pas vu venir, c'est qu'il avait décidé que se serait moi sa prochaine victime. Il m'a kidnappé à la sortie du commissariat et m'a retenue deux jours jusqu'à ce que mon équipe me retrouve et l'appréhende.

D: je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'en est pris à ce facteur.

L: il est venu ici pour moi. Je suis son obsession. Je connaissais Derek. Dunard l'a tué pour me donner un avertissement. Il a fait exprès de laisser son ADN pour que je sache qu'il est là.

S: On va t'assigner une garde rapprochée, il est hors de question qu'il puisse t'approcher.

L: non Steve, je peux me défendre, il y a un an, je n'étais pas prête à l'affronter mais aujourd'hui je le suis.

S: tu n'as pas à discuter c'est un ordre. Je ne te laisserai pas sans protection.


	11. Chapter 11: Intrusion

Bonjour à tout le monde!

je reviens avec deux nouveau chapitre de ma fic. La situation va devenir de plus en plus intéressante entre nos deux protagonistes!

bonne lecture

Chapitre 11 : Intrusion

Lara s'est donc vu assigner à peine une heure après deux policiers chargés de sa sécurité.

Elle rentra chez elle après cette journée mouvementée. Après avoir vérifier son logement, les deux policiers sortirent pour se mettre en surveillance devant l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Lara ne cessait de penser à Dunard. Il était parti à l'autre bout du monde pour la retrouver. Il ne s'arrêtait pas tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut.

Elle décida de chasser cette pensée de sa tête car paniquer n'aiderai pas à résoudre l'enquête.

Après avoir avalé un yaourt, seule nourriture que son corps ai pu accepté, elle se mis au lit, non sans avoir une dernière fois vérifié que toutes les issues de son appartement était verrouillées.

Lara fut réveillée par un bruit sourd provenant de son salon vers 4 Heurs du matin. Elle pris doucement son arme posée sur la table de nuit et se leva sans bruit. Elle avança doucement vers le salon mais ne vit rien. Elle fit le tour de son appartement mais il était vide. Elle revient sur ses pas et découvrit un carreau de la fenêtre du salon cassé. Lara eu alors une terrible intuition ! Toujours son arme à la main elle pris l'escalier de service et descendit les deux étages. Une fois dans la rue, elle ne vit personne. Elle se dirigea vers la voiture des deux officiers chargés de sa sécurité et eu l'horreur de les découvrir morts, égorgés dans leur véhicule. Elle appela la police par leur radio et remonta dans son appartement enfilé une tenue plus correcte car, d'ici peu, cet appartement serai envahi de policiers.

Ce n'est que là qu'elle découvrit la mise en scène et su qui s'était introduit chez elle.

30 minutes plus tard, Steve arriva avec Dany chez Lara. Ils la trouvèrent sur le trottoir, parlant à deux policiers en uniforme. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle et Steve ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

S: ça va, tu n'a rien ?

L: Non mais ces deux pauvres malheureux n'ont pas eu cette chance.

D: tu crois que c'est Dunard ?

L: j'en suis sure. Venez il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.

Une fois dans l'appartement, les deux jeunes hommes comprirent. Le mur du salon était tapissé de dizaines de photos. Toutes de Lara.

L: certaines de ces photos datent d'il y a un an en France mais d'autres ne datent que de quelques jours.

S: il est entré en cassant un carreau ?

L: non car je n'ai rien entendu à ce moment là et la vitre a été cassée de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur. Il est reparti par là mais je crois qu'il est tout simplement rentrer par la porte. Elle n'est plus verrouillée alors que je suis sure de l'avoir fermée à clé.

D: il a du se procurer un double de tes clés. Ça veut dire qu'il est après toi depuis son arrivée.

L: il se sent suffisamment en confiance pour s'introduire ici au risque que je le surprenne.

S: ça veut dire surtout que tu n'es plus en sécurité ici.

L: c'est le seul appartement que je possède, où tu veux que j'aille ?

S: tu vas venir chez moi.

L: Pardon

S: comme cela tu aura une protection permanente.

L: il n'en est pas question ! Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait aux deux policiers qui ont voulu me protéger. Et puis, s'il me suit, il trouvera de suite où je me trouve.

S: c'est mieux que de te laisser ici. La prochaine fois qu'il viendra, se sera pour te tuer.

D: écoute Lara, je déteste dire ça mais je crois que Steve à raison. S'il y a un pour te protéger, c'est bien lui. Nous pourrons surveiller sa maison par satellite comme ça s'il approche, on le verra arriver. Et puis je connais un moyen pour l'envoyer sur une mauvaise piste et te faire sortir d'ici sans qu'il te suive.

Lara dut rendre les armes et accepter cet arrangement. Pendant qu'elle préparait des affaires pour partir chez Steve, le soleil commença à se lever.

Le plan de Dany était simple. Une policière lui ressemblant, quitta le domicile de Lara accompagnée de trois policiers. Ils montèrent dans une voiture, une deuxième les suivant. Pendant ce temps, Lara et Steve, déguisés, sortirent par derrière où la moto de Chin les attendait.

Tout au long du trajet, Steve s'assura qu'il n'était pas suivi et pris plusieurs chemins détournés pour brouiller les pistes. Enfin ils arrivèrent chez lui.


	12. Chapter 12: Aménagement temporaire

Chapitre 12 : Aménagement temporaire

C'était la première fois que Lara venait chez Steve. Elle fut surprise de découvrir cette belle demeure, investie et décorée avec soin. Elle se sentait troublée aussi car elle allait partager pendant une durée indéterminée le quotidien de Steve. Son patron qui, elle devait bien se l'avouer, la troublait de plus en plus.

Il lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire en commençant par la grande terrasse menant à la plage. Lara fut subjuguée par cette vue.

L: ouah, cette vue est magnifique. Est ce que tu as conscience de la chance que tu as de vivre dans un cadre pareil.

S: c'est la maison de mon enfance. J'ai réaménagé ici à la mort de mon père. Cette maison représente beaucoup pour moi.

Lara eu conscience des souvenirs pénibles que cela rappelait à Steve et ne dit plus rien, se contentant juste d'admirer la vue. Puis Steve lui montra l'étage et sa chambre.

S: tu pourra dormir dans cette chambre. La mienne est juste à côté. Je te laisse te mettre à l'aise. Je vais nous préparer un petit déjeuner. Descends quand tu sera prête.

Lara rejoignit Steve dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard. En attendant qu'il finisse ce qu'il préparait, Lara déambula dans le salon et vit une photo de Steve et Katherine sur le guéridon. Elle sentit une pointe de jalousie devant le bonheur affiché du couple et se pressa de chasser cette pensée.

L: ça ne vas pas gêner Katherine que je m'installe ici ?

S: pas du tout. de toute façon elle est en mission pour plusieurs semaines. Et puis c'est ton amie et si elle était là elle l'aurait proposé.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas prévenu Katherine et ne comptait pas le faire de suite. Même s'il était sûr qu'elle voudrait que Lara soit protéger au mieux, il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit si réjouit qu'une autre femme partage son quotidien. Pour lui, seul comptait la protection de Lara, il verrait le reste après.

L: et ta mère ?

S: elle est en voyage pour une durée indéterminée. C'est un véritable coup de vent. Installe toi et déguste ce festin !

L: j'ignorai tes talents de cuisinier ! Hum ces pankakes sont excellents !

S: je suis un homme plein de surprises !

L: j'attends de découvrir la suite !

Ce petit échange fut interrompu par le portable de Steve. C'était Chin qui venait donner les dernières avancés de l'enquête. C'était bien Dunard qui s'était introduit chez elle, il avait laissé ses empreintes. Lara s'inquiéta de la policière qui s'était fait passer pour elle, mais Chin la rassura. Il promis de les tenir au courant dès qu'il y aurai du nouveau et d'envoyer à Steve une copie complète du dossier sur sa boite mail pour qu'ils puissent y travailler de chez lui.

La journée fut ponctuée d'appels de l'équipe et de travail sur le dossier, Lara reprenant et affinant encore le profil de Dunard. Elle se sentait impuissante à aider ses collègues et essayait de leur donner tous les renseignements nécessaires pour trouver ce type.

* * *

Voila la suite au prochain épisode! j'attend avec impatience vos reviews!


	13. Chapitre 13: Confidences

Salut à tout le monde! je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre; Un grand merci à Aya Black Potter et Sandy 198802 pour vos reviews! j'espère que vous serez nombreux à commenter la suite de ma fic! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Confidences

Le soir venu, Lara s'installa sur le sable pour admirer la tombée de la nuit sur cet océan devenu sombre. Cela lui permettait aussi de réfléchir au calme à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Steve, ayant fini sa discussion téléphonique avec Dany la rejoignit.

S: un penny pour tes pensées

L: j'essayai de me persuader que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar et que j'allais bientôt me réveiller.

S: je suis sûr qu'on va vite coincer ce type.

L: je l'espère car je ne veux pas qu'il y ai d'autres victimes par ma faute.

S: ce n'est pas ta faute. Il est le seul responsable. Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilise à cause de ce type.

L: tu es mon ange protecteur et en plus tu veille à mon moral !

S: eh j'adore ce surnom, l'ange protecteur !

L: attention tes chevilles enflent !

Après cet échange chacun garda le silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Enfin Steve osa poser la question qui le hantait depuis la veille.

S: tu nous a expliqué qu'il gardai trois jours ses victimes en vie et qu'il les torturait et violait. Est ce qu'il t'a...

L: non ! enfin... son mode opératoire est très simple : le premier jour, il torture ses victimes pour les soumettre, le deuxième jour il les viole et les tue le troisième. Avec moi il avait décidé de prendre son temps. il... m'a fait du mal mais moins qu'aux autres, il m'a touché mais pas violer.

Pendant toute ce discours, Lara resta tête baissée, n'osant pas regarder Steve, qui lui se crispait de plus en plus. Il était soulagé qu'il ne l'ai pas violé mais elle semblait avoir beaucoup souffert et cela le mettait hors de lui. Il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise de Seal pour garder le contrôle.

S: je suis désolé

L: ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai réussi à dépasser tout cela. Enfin, j'y travaille encore mais le plus dur est derrière moi. Et puis cette vue à la propriété de me rendre plus sereine !

Puis chacun parti se coucher, Steve vérifiant toutes les issues

Plus tard dans la nuit, Steve fut réveillé par un cri venant de la chambre d'à coté. Il se rua hors de sa chambre, arme à la main et pénétra dans la chambre de Lara s'attendant à rencontrer Dunard. Mais la chambre était vide. Seule dans son lit, Lara bougeait et criait, en proie à un cauchemar. Steve s'assit sur le lit et essaya de la réveiller. Enfin ,celle-ci fini par ouvrir des yeux paniqués qui se posèrent sur Steve. Lorsqu'elle réalisa où elle était elle ne cria plus mais se mis à pleurer et se jeta dans les bras de Steve.

S: là, calme toi c'est fini c'était juste un cauchemar. Je suis là tout ira bien.

L: non, il voulait te tuer, il t'a tué... pour me punir, pour me punir

S: chut, je suis là je ne suis pas mort

Au fur et à mesure, Lara repris conscience de la réalité et ses sanglots s'espacèrent. Elle se sentait réconfortée dans les bras puissant de son ange protecteur. Elle se calma totalement et se rendit compte qu'elle se pelotonnait contre le torse nu de son patron. Elle se recula, gênée. Steve pris cette gène pour la honte d'avoir eu ce cauchemar et la rassura.

S: ne t'inquiète pas et dit moi ce qu'il y avait dans ce cauchemar.

L: non ce n'est pas la peine ça va mieux.

S: je sais qu'il est mieux de raconter son cauchemar pour mieux y faire face. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça !

L: oui tu as raison... j'ai rêvé que Dunard pénétrait ici... mais pour me punir de lui avoir échappé, il te torturait et te tuait devant moi.

S: ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. Il ne peut rien nous arriver. Ma maison est sous surveillance constante satellite ne l'oublie pas.

L: je sais tu as raison.

S: rendors toi. Je vais rester avec toi un moment

L: Merci pour tout Steve.


	14. Chapter 14: Nouvelle journée

Chapitre 14: nouvelle journée

Lara se réveilla le lendemain matin seule dans son lit. Steve devait préparer le petit déjeuner car une bonne odeur arrivait jusque dans sa chambre. Elle enfila vite un jean et un débardeur et descendit les escaliers à la va vite. Mais elle s'arrêta net constatant que Steve n'était pas seul. Ce devait être sa mère, Lara avait vu des photos d'elle.

L: Bonjour

D: Bonjour, vous, vous n'êtes pas Katherine. Steve, j'ai du raté un épisode pendant mon absence ! Tu me présente ta nouvelle amie

S: euh voici Lara Drancourt, elle fait partie de mon équipe. Elle est là pour quelques jours suite à un problème sur une enquête.

L: oui, un tueur en série a jeté son dévolu sur moi et s'est introduit dans mon appartement.

D: donc Steve, tu joue les body-guards.

S: c'est un peu ça

D: j'espère que ça va s'arranger pour vous, Lara

L: merci Mme Mcgarrett

D: ah non ! appelez moi Doris, Mme me vieillie beaucoup trop ! Je crois qu'un excellent petit déjeuner nous attend !

Ils s'installèrent tous trois sur la terrasse pour déjeuner, Doris se régalant de raconter les péripéties de petit Steve, ce dernier se défendant comme il le pouvait. Cette bonne humeur fit oublier à Lara ses problèmes mais le téléphone de son patron les ramena à la réalité.

C'était Dany qui avait du nouveau. L'appel à témoin lancé la vieille avait porté ses fruits : plusieurs témoignages disait que Dunard traînait dans un quartier mal famé. Ils allaient ratisser le quartier pour trouver d'autres indices.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans l'attente d'une bonne nouvelle qui ne vint pas. Vers 17 heures, Lara ne tenait plus en place et tournait dans ce salon comme un lion en cage. Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi impuissante. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre comme ça à rien faire d'autre que de zapper frénétiquement les programmes peu intéressants que proposait la télé en pleine journée.

Doris, comprenant sa frustration, lui proposa un divertissement pour se changer les idées : profiter de cette plage privée et se détendre avec une bonne baignade.

L: mais je n'ai pas pris de maillot de bain dans mes affaires

D: ce n'est pas un problème !

L: quand même un peu !

D: j'en avais acheté un neuf pour ma fille qu'elle n'a encore jamais mis. Vous faites la même taille il vous ira très bien

Lara jeta un œil à Steve pour qu'il lui vienne en aide mais ce dernier donna raison à sa mère. Il sentait bien que Lara avait besoin de se détendre et une petite baignade sur cette plage, à laquelle ils était les seuls à accéder, ne pouvait pas être dangereux pour elle.

Lara accepta donc et alla se changer. Doris avait raison, ce maillot vert pomme lui allait très bien et faisait ressortir sa peau halée. Ce modèle la rendait sexy et elle eu un doute car c'est la première fois que Steve la verrait en maillot et elle ne voulait lui donner l'impression de rechercher quelque chose avec cette tenue. Néanmoins, c'était le seul maillot à sa disposition et elle se décida à sortir.

Elle retrouva Steve qui finalement avait aussi décidé de se baigner et était déjà dans l'eau. La voyant sur le sable, il sorti pour la rejoindre. La vue qui s'offrit à Lara la troubla. Le corps de Steve dégoulinant d'eau de mer, ce qui mettait encore plus en valeur ses muscles si bien dessinés. Lara chassa cette pensée et le rejoignit dans l'eau.

L: cette eau est trop bonne. C'est vrai que ça fait du bien !

S: on avait bien besoin de se détendre après ces derniers jours

L: je voulais encore te remercier pour tous ce que tu fais pour moi

S: tu n'a pas à le faire c'est normal, on est équipiers et amis

L: et tu es en plus mon ange protecteur !

Sur ces paroles Lara ne pu s'empêcher d'éclabousser Steve. Ce dernier la regarda d'un air de défi et l'arrosa plus fortement. S'en suivi un bataille acharnée d'éclaboussure jusqu'à ce que Steve décide carrément de faire couler Lara. Cette dernière voulu riposter mais son coéquipier était vraiment trop fort. A bout de souffle, elle leva les leva les bras en signe de reddition. Steve la tenait toujours par la taille. Finalement, il se décida à la lâcher, un peu gêné d'avoir prolonger ce moment.

Ils profitèrent encore un peu de leur baignade puis sortirent de l'eau, revenant à la réalité de la situation. ce moment de quiétude et de complicité était terminé.


	15. Chapter 15: Entre rêve et réalité

Chapitre 15 :Entre rêve et réalité

Steve la tenait fermement contre lui, prenant possession de sa bouche. Ce baiser d'abord léger, se fit plus sensuel et fougueux. Lara avait passer ses bras autour du cou de Steve et gémit de plaisir tandis que la main de son partenaire descendait le long de son dos. Elle haleta lorsque la bouche de Steve quitta la sienne pour tracer un chemin le long de son cou et que ses mains se faufilèrent sous son tee shirt. Il lui ôta ce vêtement et le jeta par terre. Le tee shirt de Steve suivi le même chemin. Il la plaqua contre le mur de la cuisine où ils se trouvait. Steve la regarda de ses yeux embués de désir et l'embrassa à nouveau...

Et là, Lara se réveilla en sursaut, se découvrant seule dans son lit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de faire un rêve érotique où le héros serait son patron! elle ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Pas avec lui ! Il ne pourrait jamais rien se passer entre eux. Et même s'il s'était montré très prévenant ces derniers temps, il l'avait lui même souligné: ils sont coéquipiers et amis rien de plus. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir d'autres choses pour lui. Il ne faillait pas ou alors elle en souffrirait. Elle finit par se rendormir.

Le lendemain matin, elle retrouva Steve dans la cuisine et les images de son rêve de la vieille refirent surface. Mais elle les chassa très vite, ayant peur que son ami perçoive son trouble.

L: salut !

S: Salut ! Bien dormi ?

L: comme un bébé ! Ta mère n'est pas là ?

S: non, elle est partie tôt ce matin. J'ai eu un appel de Dany. L'enquête à pris un nouveau tournant cette nuit. Une prostituée a appelé. Elle a été sollicitée hier soir par notre homme. Elle a vu sa voiture. Des recherches sont en cours pour retrouver sa trace.

L: tant mieux, j'espère vraiment que cela va enfin s'arrêter.

Les recherches pour retrouver la voiture de Dunard n'avaient rien donnée, ce qui commençait à désespérer Lara en ce début d'après midi. Steve était à l'étage, en ligne avec le chef de la police.

Le portable de Lara se mit soudain à sonner. Ne reconnaissant pas le numéro, elle choisi quand même de répondre. Elle fut tétanisée quand elle reconnut la voix de Dunard mais se repris vite.

Du: bonjour Lara

L: qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Du: ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix ! Est ce que tu as apprécié ma petite mise scène chez toi ?

L: tu ne me fais plus peur Dunard !

Du: et pourtant tu devrais ! Tu sais ce que je veux, il faut te rendre à l'évidence et accepter ta destinée

L: tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre

Du: ça je le sais mais je sais aussi que tu es bien trop loyale envers ceux que tu aimes et que tu te sacrifiera pour eux

L: si tu t'en prend...

Du: quoi, tu me tuera, je ne crois pas que tu puisse. mais tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dit. Regarde, je viens de t'envoyer quelques photos si tu as encore besoin d'être convaincu

Lara reçue au même moment plusieurs clichés de ses amis prises à leur insu, toutes datées de la veille. La dernière était prise au téléobjectif et représentait Steve se baignant attendant Lara. A ce moment là elle comprit que tous ses amis étaient en danger par sa faute et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle décida alors d'affronter seule Dunard en espérant pouvoir le tuer avant qu'il ne la tue.

L: qu'est ce que tu veux ?

D: rdv dans une heure, à côté de la centrale électrique. Et viens seule

L: j'y serai.

Profitant que la conversation de Steve s'éternisait à l'étage, elle pris ses clés de voitures et sorti doucement de la maison.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit sa voiture débouler sur le chemin que Steve comprit que Lara lui avait fausser compagnie. Il appela de suite Dany pour l'avertir et pour qu'il localise sa voiture qui était équipée d'un GPS. Cela pris plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles le reste de l'équipe arriva chez lui.

Steve pris le volant de la voiture de Dany tandis que Kono et Chin les suivait avec la moto de ce dernier.

Steve maudissait intérieurement Lara, comment avait elle pu faire ça? Elle savait qu'ils étaient tous là pour elle ! Dany comprenant la colère de son ami lui expliqua qu'avant de partir du QG, ils avaient vérifié ses appels et découvert celui de Dunard et les photos.

D: elle a fait ça pour nous protéger, Steve

S: mais c'était à moi de la protéger. Il ne la laissera pas en vie cette fois.

D: on va la retrouver. Elle ne sait pas pour le GPS dans ta voiture, elle ne pensera pas à brouiller les pistes

S: je l'espère !

* * *

Salut! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! je me suis régalée à l'écrire surtout le premier paragraphe! je reviens vite avec la suite et la confrontation avec Dunard!


	16. Chapter 16: Affrontement

Chapitre 16 : Affrontement

Lara arriva à coté de la centrale électrique à l'heure dite. Elle aperçu un vieux pick-up garé un peu plus loin et stoppa sa voiture à proximité.

Dunard descendit de son véhicule un arme à la main et enjoigna Lara à en faire de même. Son arme pointée sur elle, il se rapprocha si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle, ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il la fouilla, pour vérifier l'absence d'arme cachée, non sans un certain plaisir malsain.

Du: heureux que tu sois venue seule

L: je n'ai qu'une parole

Du: moi aussi je t'ai promis de m'occuper de toi et ce coup-ci je finirai ce que j'ai commencé

L: tu n'avais pas besoin de t'en prendre à tous ces innocents

Du: ça aurai été moins drôle et beaucoup trop rapide ! Je voulais faire durer le plaisir !

L: tu n'es qu'un monstre !

Du: venant de toi je le prend comme un compliment ! Mais assez bavarder, il faut y aller. Viens monte dans mon carrosse !

Mais au même moment, une voiture et une moto déboulèrent sur le terrain empêchant le déroulement du plan de Dunard. Lara qui s'était résigné à ce tête à tête avec son pire cauchemar, ne réalisa l'arrivée de son équipe lorsqu'elle vit ses quatre coéquipiers leurs armes pointées sur Dunard tandis que ce dernier renforçait son étreinte sur elle, la pointant de son arme.

S: lâche la, Dunard !

Du: je croyais que je t'avais demandé de venir seule !

L: j'ignorai qu'ils me suivraient

S: rends toi Dunard

Du: vous croyez vraiment que je vais abandonner maintenant ! C'est moi qui tiens une arme pointée sur votre amie ! C'est moi qui décide ! Mcgarrett, ne crois pas que tu va pouvoir me la voler ! Et si je dois tous vous liquider pour arriver à mes fins je le ferai avec plaisir !

L: non ce n'est pas les termes de notre contrat !

Du : ce contrat est nul maintenant qu'ils sont là !

L: Steve et les autres partez, je vous en prie !

S: il n'en est pas question !

Puis tous ce passa très vite. Dunard desserra son étreinte de Lara pour mieux viser Steve. Lara en profita pour le pousser et le déséquilibrer tandis qu'il appuyait sur la détente. Le coup passa près de Steve sans le blesser. Dans la confusion, Lara pu ramasser l'arme de Dunard, qu'il venait de tomber. Elle se retourna pour se réfugier auprès de ses amis. Mais elle n'avait pas prévue que le tueur en série aurait une autre arme. Dunard la pointa sur elle mais Lara fut alerté par Steve et pu se retourner. Elle pointa son arme sur lui et tira. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. Puis le silence se fit. Lara ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette masse allongée non loin d'elle. Ça y est c'était fini, Dunard ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal à personne et elle s'en était sortie. Soudain, elle sentit des bras puissants l'encercler. C'était Steve la prenant dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, soulagée que tout soit terminé.

S: pourquoi tu as fait ça, pourquoi tu est partie et risquer ta vie ?

L: je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à vous !

S: ne refait plus jamais ça !

D: ah oui, je ne veux pas de frayeur comme ça tous les jours !

La scientifique arriva quelques minutes plus tard pour une analyse de la scène comme le veut la procédure. Pendant ce temps, Steve ne quittait pas Lara s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Il avait été tellement inquiet pendant tout le chemin menant à la centrale électrique. Il avait tellement eu peur que Dunard la tue. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il aurait été capable de tuer Dunard à main nue.

Pour le retour, Dany était reparti seul, Steve conduisant sa voiture, Lara coté passager. Cette dernière regardait le chemin défilé sans vraiment le voir. Elle devait admettre être encore sous le choc. Elle s'était résignée à mourir mais Steve et l'équipe étaient venus la sauver. Steve, son ange protecteur ! Elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder alors qu'il était absorbé par la conduite et ses propres pensées.

Ils arrivèrent chez le commandant et pénétrèrent dans la maison mais n'avait toujours pas échanger un seul mot. Enfin, Lara décida de briser ce silence

L: Mahalo pour tout Steve !

Sa voix se brisa, ne pouvant retenir les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas encore versées. Steve la pris alors dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise. Puis il se recula un peu sans la lâcher pour la regarder dans les yeux.

S: j'ai tellement eu peur pour toi !

L: je suis désolée mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi.

S: eh, je suis ton ange protecteur ou pas ?

L: oh oui tu l'es ! Même lorsque je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêle !

S: je suis comme ça !

L: surtout ne change pas ! Bon je crois qu'il est temps que je fasse mes bagages !

S: tu es sure que tu veux revenir chez toi ce soir ? Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux.

L: Merci mais il vaut mieux le faire de suite sinon je vis me laisser envahir par ma peur

Il la ramena donc à regret chez elle. Il s'était très vite habitué à sa présence et n'avait pas envie de la laisser. Mais il préféra respecter son choix. Il restera son ange protecteur mais de loin.

Katherine revint deux jours plus tard et Steve lui expliqua tous ces événements. Elle était soulagée que son amie soit saine et suave et félicita Steve de l'avoir protéger. Mais intérieurement, elle n'était pas complètement rassurée. Depuis quelques temps, elle sentait que Steve et Lara était devenus plus proches et voir aujourd'hui Steve qui avait l'air encore inquiet pour elle ne la rassurait pas.

Il fallut plusieurs jours pour que la vie de Lara reviennent complètement à la normale mais elle avait réussi à reprendre sa routine, aidée de ses amis. Les jours puis les semaines défilèrent jalonnés d'affaires et de moment de détente entre amis.

Le commandant Mcgarett gardait toujours un œil protecteur sur sa coéquipière. Lara semblait s'être bien remise mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger, être là pour elle, de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, d'être celui qui captait son regard, qui la faisait rire et sourire. Mais il ne pouvait s'avouer que tout cela signifiait beaucoup plus.


	17. Chapter 17:Sentiments

Chapitre 17 : Sentiments

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que Dunard était mort. La routine avait repris ses droits pour Lara. Et elle en était heureuse. Heureuse de traiter des enquêtes pour lesquelles elle n'avait aucun lien, ne rien cacher à ses coéquipiers, partager des moments de rires et de joies avec eux devant des crevettes à la sauce piquante de Kamekona.

Une seule chose avait changer dans sa vie : ses sentiments pour son patron et ami. Elle y avait longuement réfléchi. Son séjour chez lui et le danger qui s'en était suivi lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Elle était inconditionnellement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. Il était incroyablement beau, sympa, drôle, fidèle en amitié et surtout son ange protecteur !

Mais il était aussi...amoureux d'une autre ! Il semblait très heureux avec Katherine. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'ils formaient un beau couple, très harmonieux. Lara les observaient se taquiner et rire lors de moment de détente et s'imaginait à la place de Katherine. Mais elle savait aussi que cela n'arriverait jamais. Steve n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Il la considérait comme une coéquipière et une amie, mais rien de plus. Il semblait plus proche d'elle depuis quelques temps, inquiet de son bien être. Mais comme il pouvait aussi le faire avec Dany par exemple.

Au début, Lara ne savait pas comment réagir en sa présence de peur qu'il comprenne ses sentiments. Elle était gênée, n'osait croiser son regard, comme une collégienne devant son premier amour. Mais un profileur sait comment cacher ses sentiments. Elle avait su mettre cet amour entre parenthèse pour continuer à travailler avec lui et rester son amie. Parce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre cette amitié qui était très importante pour elle.

Elle était heureuse de son bonheur affiché avec Katherine et cela lui suffisait. Elle voulait juste rester son amie sans en attendre plus de sa part.

Une autre chose menaçait ce nouvel équilibre. Le contrat de Lara au sein du 5-0 arrivait à son terme dans un peu plus d'un mois. Bien sûr, Lara était heureuse de pouvoir retrouver sa famille, son pays, mais, dans le même temps, elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter ses équipiers et amis. Elle aurait voulu que le temps passe moins vite, qu'elle puisse plus profiter de cette expérience.

Ses amis aussi commençaient à parler de ce futur départ avec regret. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de la voir partir. Elle avait su gagner sa place au sein de l'équipe et dans le cœur de chacun.

C'est Dany qui suggéra le premier une solution qui permettrait à Lara de rester un peu plus : demander au gouverneur de prolonger l'échange de quelques mois. Cela n'empêcherai pas le départ de Lara à moment donné mais au moins, ils pourraient tous profiter un peu plus.


	18. Chapter 18: Prolongation

Chapitre 18 : Prolongation

Lara et Steve sortaient du bureau du gouverneur. La négociation avait été rude. Le gouverneur avait été dur à convaincre mais il devait bien reconnaître que Lara était un atout pour l'équipe. Un appel au responsable de Lara en France et la chose était entendue : Lara resterait un an de plus.

L: ça y est c'est fait !

S: oui tu vas pouvoir rester un peu plus avec nous.

L: oui j'en suis heureuse

S: mais moi aussi !

L: ah bon

S: oui. Maintenant, il est clair que nous avons besoin d'un profileur dans l'équipe, et je n'avais pas envie de former un autre équipier !

L: alors c'est juste pour t'éviter du travail que tu as tant insister auprès du gouverneur !

S: eh oui !

L: Mahalo en tout cas, je n'aurai pas pu le convaincre sans toi ! Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de vous quitter maintenant

S: tu sais moi non plus je ne voulais pas que tu parte si vite.

Pour fêter cette nouvelle ils décidèrent de tous se retrouver quelques jours plus tard pour boire un verre dans un nouveau bar branché situé au 25ème étage sur le toit d'un célèbre hôtel. L'ambiance était pleine de rire et de chant, Dany s'essayant au karaoké avec plus ou moins d'inspiration !

A voir ses amis ainsi, Lara était heureuse de rester, elle n'aurait pas pu les quitter mais appréhendait déjà sa réaction dans un an.

Seule ombre au tableau, le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait en voyant Steve et Katherine main dans la main. Elle aurait tant aimer être à la place de la jeune millitaire, pouvoir ressentir ne serai ce qu'une fois la douce chaleur des mains de Steve sur corps... Mais là elle s'égarait ! Pour se changer les idées, elle se rapprocha de la rambarde pour admirer la splendide vue qui s'offrait à elle. Kono la rejoignit, ayant compris que quelque chose la tracassait.

K: besoin de solitude

L: je voulais admirer la vue

K: c'est vraiment super que tu puisse rester

L: oui, je sais pas comment j'aurais pu vous quitter !

K: surtout un d'entre nous n'est ce pas ?

L: que veux tu dire ?

K: tu sais les garçons ne voit pas ces choses là mais moi je ne suis pas aveugle. Le sixième sens féminin ! J'ai bien vu que tu que tu regardais Steve différemment depuis quelques temps.

L: ça se voit tant que ça ?

K: non tu es très discrète mais j'aime à penser que je suis ta plus grande copine ici et que je te comprends !

L: rassure toi tu es bien ma super copine ! Et tu as raison pour Steve mais il est avec Katherine et ils sont très heureux.

K: et tu arrives à les voir comme cela?

L: c'est pas toujours simple mais je préfère cela plutôt que de ne plus le voir du tout

K: pourquoi tu ne tente pas ta chance ?

L: mais je n'ai aucune chance, il me considère juste comme une amie !

K: je n'en suis pas si sure ! Tu sais, je connais Steve depuis longtemps, et il est clair qu'il est très attaché à toi, voir même beaucoup plus ! Sa relation avec Katherine est particulière, ils ont un lien très fort mais on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'elle n'est pas la femme de sa vie ! Et moi j'aimerai bien que ce soit toi la femme de sa vie !

L: je ne partage pas ton optimisme ! Mais merci quand même. Allez assez parler de sentiments. Ce soir on est là pour s'amuser, tu viens, on vas danser à ne plusd pouvoir marcher demain !

K: alors là je te suis !


	19. Chapter 19: Désillusion

Bonsoir! étant pressée hier soir, j'ai posté une nouvelle fois le chapitre 18! Merci à Adeline, Aya black potter, Saeko et Rhedoe pour vos commentaire et m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur car je ne m'en été pas du tout rendu compte!

voici donc le véritable chapitre 19 nommé désillusion.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que Lara avait décidé de rester au 5-0. En ce Samedi, était prévu une sortie shopping entre copines. Après une après midi à faire les magasins, Lara, Kono et Katherine avaient les bras chargés de sacs lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le camion de Kamekona. Elles avaient bien besoin de rafraîchissements !

Après s'être restaurer, Kono s'éloigna pour saluer une vieille connaissance qu'elle avait reconnue plus loin.

Lara et Catherine restèrent seules à papoter de tout et de rien. Puis, n'y tenant plus, la militaire parla à Lara d'une très importante nouvelle.

Ka: je ne devrai pas en parler mais je n'en peux plus de garder cela pour moi ! Peux-tu garder un secret ?

L: oui mais là tu m'intrigue, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Ka: il y a trois jours, je rangeais du linge dans une armoire chez Steve quand je suis tombée sur une petite boite cachée entre deux draps. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'ouvrir et j'ai découvert... une magnifique bague ! Steve à l'intention de me demander en MARIAGE !

Cette simple phrase eu l'effet d'un coup de poignard pour Lara. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'avait dit son amie et ne pouvait plus réagir. Enfin elle entendit Katherine l'interpeller. Cette dernière avait bien vu le trouble de Lara à cette annonce. Elle soupçonnait depuis quelques temps les sentiments de Lara pour Steve. Et même si la Française était son amie, Steve était l'homme qu'elle aimait et la jeune militaire se défendrait pour de pas avoir de concurrence.

Ka: c'est pas merveilleux ?

L: si, si, je suis très heureuse pour Steve et toi !

Ka: je me demande juste quand il me fera sa demande !

K: de quoi vous parlez ?

Pendant que Katherine répétait à Kono ce qu'elle avait dit à Lara, cette dernière se leva prétextant des maux de tête et s'excusa auprès de ses amis. Elle fila à sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Elle roula s'en penser à la direction qu'elle prenait et se retrouva sur les hauteurs de la ville sur un point de vue surplombant l'océan. Elle s'appuya à la rambarde et pour la première fois depuis son départ précipité, elle s'autorisa à pleurer. Elle pleura cinq, dix, vingt minutes, elle n'aurait su le dire.

Elle ne pensait pas que ça aurait pu lui faire aussi mal. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer l'homme qu'elle aime, marié à une autre. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer le côtoyer tous les jours et afficher son bonheur.

Comment avait elle pu croire y arriver ? Comment elle avait accepter de rester ici et le voir encore avec une autre. Elle avait été folle de croire pouvoir les côtoyer sans en souffrir !

Son téléphone n'arrêtait pas sonner. C'était Kono qui cherchait à la joindre, inquiète depuis sa discussion avec Katherine. Mais Lara ne pouvait et ne voulait parler à personne. Elle venait de prendre une décision et ne voulait parler à personne.

Elle se remit au volant de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le cabinet du gouverneur.


	20. Chapter 20: Décision

Chapitre 20 : Décision

Déterminée, Lara se présenta devant le bureau de la secrétaire de Mr le Gouverneur, demandant à le voir de manière urgente. Malheureusement, le gouverneur était en voyage officiel pour une semaine. Lara rédigea donc une lettre où elle sollicitait l'annulation de sa demande de prolongation d'échange. Elle la laissa à la secrétaire avec la demande express de la donner au gouverneur dès son retour.

Puis Lara rentra chez elle. Elle se connecta alors sur le cite internet d'Air France pour acheter un billet retour vers Paris. Elle en trouva un pour le Dimanche suivant et se pressa de le réserver.

Elle filtra à nouveau les appels de Kono lui envoyant juste un texto lui disant qu'elle allait bien.

Elle ne dirait rien à ses équipiers. Elle attendrai Dimanche pour leur dire au revoir. Elle détestait les adieux et préférait reporter cela au dernier moment. Et puis elle avait peur qu'ils fassent tout pour la faire changer d'avis.

Le lundi suivant, elle agit comme si de rien n'était mais Kono n'était pas dupe.

K: tu es sure que tu ne veux pas parler de tout cela ?

L: certaine

K: écoute je reste persuadée que tu devrais en parler à Steve après tout, on ne sait pas s'il veut vraiment demander Katherine en mariage !

L: je ne veux surtout pas lui parler. Ils méritent tous les deux d'être heureux. Je ne veux pas me mettre entre eux.

K: tu es trop généreuse !

Kono n'insista pas mais se promis de soutenir au mieux son amie. C'est dans cet objectif, qu'elle se rendit chez Lara ce Mercredi soir pour une soirée entre filles, muni d'une poche rempli de divers plats chinois. La soirée se passait assez bien, Lara étant assez détendue. Les filles papotaient de tous et de rien dans une certaine bonne humeur.

Pendant que Lara préparait des coupes glacées, kono déambulait dans le salon, un peu intriguée. Il lui semblait qu'il manquait des objets voir même des meubles. Elle se retrouva par hasard devant le bureau et aperçut le logo de la compagnie aérienne Française dépassée d'un dossier. Poussée par une intuition, elle tira le papier et découvrit un billet d'avion au nom de son amie pour le dimanche suivant.

K: tu comptais le dire quand ?

L: de quoi tu parles ?

K: de ça ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de passer toute la soirée avec moi et que tu ne m'ai rien dit !

L: tu as fouiller dans mes affaires !

K: il fallait mieux ranger tes papiers ! Dit moi pourquoi !

L: je pourrai pas rester et le voir avec elle. Je n'en aurai pas la force.

K: pourquoi tu n'en à pas parler.

L: j'avais peur de votre réaction et que vous essayez de me dissuader.

K: c'est ce qu'on aurait fait, c'est sûr !

L: promet moi de ne pas en parler aux autres. Je leur dirai au dernier moment.

K: tu ne changera pas d'avis ?

L: non ma décision est prise

K: je pense vraiment que c'est une erreur mais je respecterai ton désir mais tu vas vraiment me manquer !

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Kono se demandant bien comment elle allait pouvoir faire changer d'avis son amie car elle était bien décidée à ne pas lui laisser gâcher sa vie et son bonheur.


	21. Chapter 21: entre amitié et amour

Chapitre 21 : entre amitié et amour

Les jours qui suivirent, Lara et Kono agirent comme d'habitude, les autres ne soupçonnant pas ce qu'il se tramait.

Mais Kono ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son amie faisait une terrible erreur. Elle voulait trouver un moyen de la retenir. Mais que faire à part parler à Steve et espérer qu'elle ne se trompait pas, qu'il avait bien des sentiments pour Lara et qu'il la retiendrai. Mais elle avait promis de ne rien dire à Lara. Tant pis, il faut savoir trahir ses promesses pour le bien de ses amis. Elle se décida à voir Steve sans attendre et se rendit chez lui en ce Samedi matin.

S: Salut Kono, comment tu vas ?

K:ça va mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important !

S: entre, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

K: j'ai promis de ne rien dire mais il fallait que je t'en parle. Lara part demain pour Paris.

S: elle a besoin de vacances ?

K: non Steve, elle part définitivement

S: mais... je croyais qu'elle voulait rester avec nous !

K: oui mais certaines choses l'ont fait changer d'avis.

S: je n'y comprend rien ! Pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parler ? C'est dingue !

K: écoute, je crois que ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer. Va la voir, elle est au 5-0 pour vider son bureau.

S: Tu as raison, j'y vais de suite.

Dans sa voiture Steve était perplexe, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il était son ami, pourquoi n'a-elle pas eu confiance et lui parler de ses soucis ? Savoir qu'elle partait le rendait fou sans qu'il identifie vraiment pourquoi. Il lui fallait des réponses et de suite.

Il repensa alors à la discussion qu'il avait eu deux jours plus tôt avec Katherine et qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis :

flash back :

il était chez lui mettant de l'ordre dans les affaires que sa mère avait ramener chez lui. Il était exaspéré : comment un ancien agent de la CIA pouvait être aussi bordélique ! il voulait remette notamment la main sur la bague de fiançailles de sa grand mère que sa mère avait caché pour la mettre en sécurité au coffre. Cette bague avait une très grande valeur autant financière que sentimentale. Pourtant, il ne la trouvait pas. Intrigué, il fouilla partout mais elle restait introuvable ! Il descendit au salon et fit part de la nouvelle à Katherine. Cette dernière blêmit lorsqu'elle comprit que Steve voulait simplement la ranger au coffre et non la demander en mariage. Steve se rendit compte de ce changement chez la militaire et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

Ka: rien du tout

S: tu es sûre ?

Ka: puisque je te dit que ça va !

S: eh pas la peine d'être agressive !

Ka: excuse moi mais je ne peux plus faire semblant !

S: semblant de quoi

Ka: semblant que tout vas bien entre nous. C'est moi qui ai ta bague ! Et comme une idiote je croyais qu'elle m'était destinée !

S: tu croyais que j'allais te demander en mariage !

Ka: et oui mais de toute évidence il n'y a que moi a qui l'idée ai traversée l'esprit !

S: je ne sais pas quoi te dire

Ka: moi je sais, tu t'éloigne de plus en plus de moi

le SEAL devait le reconnaître, il s'était éloignée d'elle. Ça c'était fait doucement mais sûrement. Il se sentait mois en phase avec elle, il avait toujours des sentiments mais il n'était plus aussi fort. Au fond de lui il savait qu'ils auraient cette conversation tôt ou tard et qu'elle en serait l'issu. Aussi il ne nia pas.

Ka : le pire c'est que je sais pourquoi tu t'es éloigné mais je ne suis pas sure que toi tu le sache

S: c'est comme ça les sentiments peuvent parfois s'érodés

Ka : mais il y a eu un élément déclencheur, j'ai nommé Lara !

S: quoi ! qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là dedans

Ka : j'en étais sure ! Tu es amoureux d'elle Steve !

S: mais non elle est juste une très bonne amie

Ka : entre l'amitié et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas et tu l'a franchi sans même t'en rendre compte !

Écoute, je suis lasse de me battre ! Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là. D'ici quelques temps quand on aura digéré tout ça on pourra peut être devenir amis. Je reviendrai chercher mes affaires dans quelques jours. Au revoir Steve.

Elle le laissa seul dans sa maison, en proie à la plus grande confusion. Mais, bizarrement, il se sentait presque soulagé de cette rupture. Par contre, la question soulevée par Katherine sur ses sentiments pour Lara le déroutai. Il savait qu'il ressentait beaucoup de chose pour elle mais c'était persuadé que c'était une amitié très forte comme il pouvait avoir avec Danny. Pourtant, il devait reconnaître qu'il ne trouvait pas sexy et désirable Danny comme il pouvait le ressentir pour la belle Française. Il fini par ouvrir les yeux et s'avouer que Katherine avait raison, il était amoureux de Lara, mais ses sentiments étaient-ils partagés ? Il n'était pas sûr. Il décida de prendre du temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire.

Fin du Flash back

Mais la décision de Lara allait tout précipité.

Il l'a trouva dans son bureau, rangeant ses affaires dans son carton. Elle ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Steve pris quelques secondes pour observer celle qui avait pris une place importante dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça.

S: tu fais tes bagages.

* * *

Je sais je suis pas sympa d'arrêter là mon chapitre! mais comme on dit la suite au prochain épisode!

dites moi ce que vous en pensez votre avis est très important pour moi!

a bientot


	22. Chapter 22: Révélation

Salut! je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre et pour me faire pardonner d'avoir stopper le chapitre d'avant à un moment stratégique, ce chapitre là est plus long!

merci à Aya Black Potter pour ton dernier commentaire! n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Révélation

Lara se retourna, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être dérangée, l'équipe n'ayant aucune affaire en cours. Que répondre à Steve ? Elle ne voulait pas avoir une discussion qui finirait de lui briser le cœur. Elle décida de ne pas prêter attention à la mine inquiète de Steve et lui répondit tout en continuant à ranger ses affaires.

L: qu'est ce que tu fais là Steve ?

S: je suis là pour essayer de comprendre ce que tu as en tête ! Kono m'a dit que tu comptait rentrer en France !

L: elle devait ne rien dire à personne !

S: ne lui en veut pas elle a eu raison de m'en parler. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sans rien dire. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

L: écoute je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant

S: si tu pars demain je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'en parler maintenant. Je croyais que tu étais bien ici et que tu voulais rester

Lara compris qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Elle décida de lui parler de sa famille qui lui manquait. Après tout elle ne lui mentait pas complètement, c'est vrai qu'elle avait la nostalgie de sa famille.

S: c'est la seule raison ?

L: oui

S: je ne te crois pas. je comprend que ta famille te manque mais de là à tout plaquer alors que tu t'es battu pour rester, c'est incohérent.

L: je ne te demande pas de comprendre. C'est comme ça c'est tout. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai un carton à finir

S: non attend

il posa sa main sur son bras pour suspendre son geste. Il était perdu, Lara n'avait jamais été aussi froide et distante avec lui, même au début. Il ne pouvait se contenter de cette explication.

Le geste de Steve ébranla la volonté de la jeune femme, mais elle devait rester forte sous peine de souffrir. Cela lui déplaisait d'être agressive envers lui mais espérait de cette manière masquer ses véritables sentiments. Elle dégagea son bras et sortie de son bureau pour se rendre dans la grande salle pour récupérer des dossiers. Steve la suivit, déterminé à faire parler sa collègue.

S: tu ne vas pas t'en tirer avec cette explication. Je ne te lâcherai pas avant que tu te soit expliqué.

L: quoi ! tu vas me séquestrer en salle d'interrogatoire jusqu'à ce que je te donne une explication qui te convienne !

S: s'il le faut !

L: que veux tu que je te dise. Que j'adore vivre ici, sur cette île paradisiaque, j'adore mon travail, j'ai des amis supers, mais tu vois ça ne suffit pas.

S: mais pourquoi partir à l'autre bout du monde ?

L: chacun d'entre vous, vous avez vos racines ici, vous y avez votre famille, quelqu'un qui partage votre vie. Moi je n'ai pas tous cela et je rêvais d'autre chose.

S: et tu pense que tu ne pourrai pas trouver cela à Hawaï ?

L: je l'espérai mais je crois que non

S: tu sais, nos vies ne sont pas forcement idyllique. Chin se remet petit à petit de la mort de Malia, Dany en a bavé avant de trouver Gaby et Kono a dut se battre pour être avec Adam

L: et toi tu vas te marier avec Katherine !

S: de quoi tu parles ?

L: ne fais pas l'innocent je suis au courant de tout !

Steve la regardait, incrédule. Comment était elle au courant de la méprise de Katherine ?

Du coté de Lara, l'agressivité avait laisser place à une véritable colère. Le voir incrédule alors qu'elle souffrait la mettait hors d'elle. Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle s'était juré de ne pas faire.

L: en tout cas je vous souhaite d'être heureux mais ne me demande pas d'être spectatrice de votre bonheur !

S: pourquoi tu t'énerve tout d'un coup ?

L: pourquoi ! Ah, le grand Steve Mcgarret qui voit toujours juste n'a rien compris ! Alors je vais t'expliquer ! Je pensais pouvoir rester et vous voir ensemble même si j'en souffrais mais là le mariage c'est trop ! Je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Je suis amoureuse de toi Steve, complètement. J'étais prête à mettre mes sentiments de coté si ça nous permettais de rester amis. Mais là, ça ne sera plus possible ! Je préfère partir.

Après cette tirade éprouvante pour Lara, elle resta immobile, s'attendant à voir Steve partir en courant. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. Cette déclaration eu l'effet d'un électrochoc pour lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle partageait ses sentiments. Alors il fit ce qui s'imposait à lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et abattit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lara fut si surprise qu'elle n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle repoussa Steve et se dégagea de son étreinte.

L: tu ne peux pas m'embrasser alors que tu va te marier avec une autre, ce n'est pas juste !

S: tu n'y es pas. Je ne vais pas me marier avec Katherine !

L: mais la bague ?

S: c'est la bague de ma grand mère que j'avais caché avant de la ramener au coffre. Katherine c'est fait des idées. D'ailleurs nous ne sommes même plus ensemble.

L: quoi ?

S: après avoir compris sa méprise sur la bague, nous avons compris que nous n'avions pas d'avenir ensemble.

L: mais...

S: je me suis rendu compte qu'une autre jeune femme avait pris sa place dans mon cœur sans que je m'en aperçoive. Depuis ton arrivée ma vie, ma vision de l'avenir a changé. Mais tu as raison, je n'ai pas su identifier ce qui m'arrivait. Je pense que j'avais peur de ses sentiments et je les ai enfoui trop longtemps. Je t'aime aussi Lara et quand Kono m'a dit que tu partais, j'ai cru devenir fou.

Sur ces paroles, il se rapprocha à nouveau de Lara et doucement mis une main sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. De son autre main, il releva son visage et déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres. D'abord doux et hésitant, ce baiser se fit ensuite plus langoureux, Lara se détendant et répondant à ce baiser. Tout l'amour et la passion contenus depuis trop longtemps rejaillirent et cette échange ce fit plus fougueux, leur langues se mêlant à l'unisson dans une danse sensuelle. Lara était littéralement transportée de bonheur et de désir pour cette homme qui semblait l'aimer. Ce baiser était si fort que qu'elle sentait ses forces quitter ses jambes. Steve la souleva de terre et la fit asseoir sur la table tactile, incapable de penser à autre chose que cette femme vibrant dans ses bras. Pourtant, a bout de souffle, leur lèvres se quittèrent. Front contre front, ils se regardaient savourant le moment présent. Finalement, Steve repris la parole.

S: s'il te plaît, ne pars pas.

L: après tout cela, je ne pourrais plus. Mais j'avoue avoir du mal à y croire.

S: c'est un peu irréel pour moi aussi, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est mes sentiments pour toi. Je veux être avec toi.

L: moi aussi

ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Les mains de Lara se glissèrent sous le tee shirt du jeune homme pendant que les mains de ce dernier descendaient le long des cuisses de sa partenaire. Mais Steve mis fin à ce baiser à contre cœur.

S: je crois que je ne vais plus rien contrôler si on continue comme çà !

L: ce n'est peut être pas l'endroit idéal en effet !

S: je veux faire les choses comme il faut avec toi, qu'on prenne notre temps, notre relation est trop importante à mes yeux ! Mais j'avoue que je n'est pas envie de te lâcher !

L: moi aussi mais tu as raison, prenons notre temps.

S: il faut que tu annule ta demande de départ auprès du gouverneur. Je vais t'accompagner, je vais annuler mon RDV avec Joe White.

L: non Steve, je sais que ce RDV est important pour toi pour la recherche de Wo Fat. Vas y, on se verra après.

S: alors viens chez moi ce soir, pour dîner, c'est moi qui prépare !

L: ouah ! Alors je ne peux pas résister !


	23. Chapter 23: Nuit Magique

Chapitre 23: Nuit Magique

Lara gara sa voiture devant chez Steve. Elle était un peu nerveuse. Passé l'euphorie du moment, elle avait peur que Steve change d'avis. Elle vérifia son apparence une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur et s'avança vers l'entrée. Elle avait mis une robe bleu nuit a fine bretelle et choisi avec soin sa lingerie, au cas où...

lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer le jeune homme devant elle. Il portait un jean et une chemise noire légèrement ouverte sur son torse, ce qui le rendait vraiment sexy ! Steve la laissa entrer puis s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser léger, presque gêné. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il lui proposa un verre qu'elle accepta volontier. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et discutèrent de tout et de rien, agissant presque comme avant.

Puis il l'amena sur sa terrasse où une magnifique table les attendait. Il avait disposé des bougies sur la table et avec le soleil couchant, cela rendait l'endroit vraiment très romantique. Avant de s'asseoir, il ne pu s'empêcher d'attirer dans ses bras la jeune femme pour échanger un tendre baiser.

S: je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là ce soir, j'avais peur que tu ne vienne pas.

L: moi aussi je craignais que tu change d'avis

S: impossible, maintenant je ne pourrai plus revenir en arrière, je suis trop amoureux de toi

L: j'adore entendre ces mots dans ta bouche

S: tu vas les entendre souvent. Viens assieds toi, je vais chercher les entrées.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, toute gêne ayant disparue. Spontanément, ils se prenaient la main, échangeant des baisers par dessus la table. Lara était rayonnante de bonheur, ce qui comblait Steve. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle et enfoui ses sentiments si longtemps.

Après le repas, ils rentrèrent dans la maison, la fraîcheur étant tombée. Pendant qu'il rangeait la cuisine il lui proposa de mettre un peu de musique. Lara choisit une chanson qu'elle avait toujours aimé et qui lui faisait penser à Steve : Halo de Beyoncé.

S: choix intéressant !

L: j'espère que tu aimes

S: oui je l'aime bien et elle traduit bien ce que je ressent pour toi

L: moi aussi, elle me fait penser à toi mon ange protecteur !

S: décidément j'adore ce surnom !

L: il te va très bien, et puis ça a un petit coté très romantique !

S: danse avec moi

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit, se rapprochant de lui. Chacun savourait ce moment et la proximité du corps de l'autre. Lara posa un moment sa tête contre le torse de Steve et s'abandonna à son bonheur. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard de Steve qui brillait d'une lueur étrange. Elle pouvait y voir un mélange d'amour et de désir. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Cet échange se prolongea et se fit plus fougueux. Les mains de Steve firent glisser les bretelles de la robe. Il quitta sa bouche pour déposer des dizaines de baisers le long de son cou, de ses épaules, ce qui arracha un gémissement de plaisir à la jeune femme. Il revint vers ses lèvres et Lara plaqua encore plus son corps contre le sien. Elle replia sa jambe contre la sienne permettant à Steve de caresser sa cuisse et de se frayer un chemin sous sa robe. Il interrompit son baiser et planta son regard dans celui de Lara. Il y vit autant de désir qu'il en éprouvait. Il lui pris les mains et la guida vers sa chambre.

Seule la lueur de la lune éclairait la pièce. Délicatement, il fit glisser complètement les bretelles de la robe de la femme qu'il aimait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à terre. Sa chemise et son pantalon prirent le même chemin. Entre deux baisers, il débarrassa Lara de ses sous-vêtements. Elle était à présent nue devant lui, son regard soudé au sien. Il pris le temps de l'admirer, le clair de lune la rendant presque irréelle. Puis il repris possession de sa bouche, ses mains parcourant son corps : son dos, ses seins dréssés de désir, la cambrure de ses reins. Lara non plus n'étant pas en reste découvrant un corps dont elle a longtemps rêvé. Il l'allongea sur son lit prolongeant ses baisers et ils passèrent la nuit à s'aimer.


	24. Chapter 24: Divine idylle

Divine idylle

Le lendemain matin, Lara se réveilla n'osant croire à la nuit qu'elle avait passée. Pourtant, c'était bien dans sa chambre qu'elle se trouvait. Mais il n'était pas à côté d'elle. Prise de panique, elle se leva d'un bond, enfila à la va vite la chemise de son amant et descendit au rez de chaussée. Elle fut rassurée, le trouvant dans sa cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner. Il ne portait qu'un bermuda en jean et Lara ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer son torse musclé. Elle se rapprocha de lui et ce dernier la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement.

S: Bonjour, bien dormi

L: peu mais très bien, il faut dire que tu m'a maintenu éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit !

S: et ça t'as déplu ?

L: oh non, bien au contraire !

Ils passèrent cette journée à flâner profitant de la plage et de la chambre de Steve...

ils décidèrent d'attendre avant de mettre le reste de l'équipe au courant.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent donc le travail comme d'habitude mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'embrasser dès qu'ils étaient seuls.

S: tu m'as trop manqué !

L: toi et tes savoureux baisers aussi !

S: il n'y a que mes baisers qui sont savoureux ?

L: oh non, mais pour profiter du reste il faut que l'on soit vraiment seuls ! J'ai toujours l'impression que l'on va se faire surprendre !

S: j'imagine la tête de Dany si c'était le cas ! Il me ferai sa tête de je t'avais bien dit que tu l'aimais !

Ils se retrouvaient chaque soir chez lui ou chez elle. Leur désir de l'autre n'était jamais rassasié. Ils s'aimaient passionnément, de façon fusionnelle, comme s'ils voulaient rattraper le temps perdu à refouler leurs sentiments.

Bien qu'ils n'aient rien dit, Kono compris que ses amis avaient enfin ouvert les yeux sur leurs sentiments. Elle respecta leur choix de ne pas en parler mais espérait qu'il le ferai bientôt.

Trois semaines passèrent mais il était de plus en plus difficile pour eux de garder le secret sur leur relation. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient failli se faire surprendre à s'embrasser. En plus, ils n'aimaient pas maintenir leurs amis à l'écart. Ils décidèrent donc de les mettre au courant.

Pour annoncer cette nouvelle à leurs amis, ils avaient décidé de les inviter à boire un verre et manger quelques crevettes chez Kamekona. Ils étaient tous réunis, Kono et Adam, Chin, Dany et Gaby ainsi que Max. seuls Lara et surtout Steve n'étaient pas là, ce qui étonnait le petit groupe, Steve étant à l'initiative de cette soirée.

D: il ne veut pas payer alors il attend le dernier moment pour que l'on est déjà sorti le portefeuille.

C: tu est trop mauvaise langue !

Ka : en tout cas, il faudra bien que quelqu'un me paye !

D: ah bien le voilà qui arrive ! Lara est avec lui. Non mais j'ai des visions, vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'ils sont bien proches et qu'ils se tiennent par la main

K: je crois que oui !

En effet, le couple arrivait main dans la main, heureux de pouvoir enfin tout dire à leurs amis. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent la table, ils lancèrent un bonjour et s'assirent comme si de rien n'était. Mais c'était sans compter sur Dany qui voulait avoir des explications de suite

D: vous savez quoi les deux retardataires, je crois que mes yeux me jouent des tours. J'ai crus vous voir tenir la main !

S: Dany tu as une très bonne vision

Ka : Lara, je suis ton ami et pourtant tu ne m'a jamais tenu par la main

S: c'est parce que Lara et moi nous ne sommes plus que de simples amis

D: j'en étais sûr ! Je suis trop content pour vous félicitation !

Tous leurs amis se succédèrent pour les féliciter. Ils étaient tous heureux pour eux, ils méritaient vraiment tous les deux de trouver le bonheur. Kono ne pu s'empêcher de verser sa petite larme alors que Lara la remerciait chaleureusement car c'était bien grâce à elle qu'ils s'étaient enfin avouer leurs sentiments. Le nouveau couple s'embrassa amoureusement, heureux d'être là ensemble, entourée de leurs amis.

Les mois passèrent, le couple profitant de chaque instant de bonheur. Lara aménagea rapidement dans la maison de Steve.

Lara avait amener Steve en France à la rencontre de sa famille. Tout le monde adopta de suite Steve. Ce dernier, qui n'avait jamais visiter la France, était émerveillé par le pays de sa compagne et se promis de revenir souvent.

Ils cherchèrent une solution afin que Lara puisse reste définitivement travailler et vivre à Hawaï. Et c'est Joe White qui trouva la solution. Ce dernier rencontra le gouverneur et lui proposa de créer un poste permanent d'agent de liaison entre la France et les États Unis au sein du 5-0. ce serrait le premier poste du genre sur le pays mais cela permettrait de resserrer les liens entre ses deux nations et de mutualiser certains moyens et techniques.

Steve et Lara pourront donc rester ensemble et faire de véritable projet d'avenir. La bague de la grand mère de Steve pourrait finalement servir...

FIN

* * *

Et voilà le point final de mon histoire ! J'ai un petit pincement au cœur car elle a occupé mon temps libre pendant plusieurs mois. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. C'est la première fois que je publie et je dois avouer avoir beaucoup apprécié et avoir été impatience de découvrir chaque jour si vous aviez lu et aimer ce que je publiais ! Je remercie encore tous ceux qui m'ont écris des reviews !

C'est pourquoi je vais me lancer dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic cette fois centrée sur notre ami Danny ! A bientôt donc pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
